derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Thot Patrol
The Thot Patrol is a multiversal organization dedicated to the detaining and elimination of Thots and the threat presented by them. Due to this common goal of removing Thots, they are an ally of Derp Cat Legion. History Founding Shortly after the discovery of Thots throughout the multiverse, a being known as The Thot Slayer appeared. Dedicated to the destruction of all Thots, the Thot Slayer went throughout all realities slaying any Thots he detected. However, it soon became too much for the Thot Slayer alone. The Thots were too numerous, and he couldn't be everywhere at once. So the Thot Slayer set out across the multiverse to locate likeminded individuals and form together into a force for justice against the cancer that was the Thots. Eventually, the Thot Slayer collected this beings, and together they formed the first incarnation of the Thot Patrol. The founding of the group was officially declared when they made their first stand against Thots in the middle of New York City, their skill being so impressive that CNN instantly appeared to report the Thot Patrol's founding, and more impressively, God himself joined their ranks within an instant upon witnessing their thot-slaying power. Expansion The Thot Patrol's ranks would grow and shift over the course of several millennia, eventually allying themselves with a similar organization, the Yeet Patrol, which was a momentous occasion for all of reality, as these two forces of good became one. Currently, the Thot Patrol remains steadfastly dedicated to its goal of eliminating all Thots, and under its current leader Big Nibba, they inch ever closer to success and final destruction of the Thot menace. Due to the common goal of destroying Thots, the Thot Patrol also entered alliance with Derp Cat Legion, using this connection to gain clearance by the United Memes to do anything necessary to slay all Thots, to the point of allowing the Thot Patrol to nuke the small city of Thotville, deeming it a fully necessary measure and appropriate response to the Thot threat. Members * The Thot Slayer (Founder) * Big Nibba (Current leader) * Shaq * God * Jeremiah ��️ullfrog * Thot Destroyer ��️echani ��️ong * The Woke-Ass Atomic Dinosaur * M&M Man (Also a member of the Yeet Patrol) * Spongebob Thotslayerpants * Swolebob * ��️atrick * Shrek (Reserve member due to also being a core member of the Sense of Right Alliance) * The Guera * Master Chief * Steve * Ben Swolo * Jimmy Neutron * Cory * Jeffery Knuckles * Thot Slaying Dalek * Garfield * Charley Brown * Luigi * Iron Giant * Spaghet Bear * Robin * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Peter Griffin * Kermit the Frog * Swole Patrick * Logan Paul (Formerly) * Clone Stalin * Sportacus * Shia Labeouf * Sheev Palpatine * Marge Simpson * Renegade Thot Killer (Formerly) * Fred Jones * Sheen * Numerous Thot Patrol soldiers. * King Harkinian * Pepsi Man * Rick * Expand Dong * Joe * Yoda Culture The Thot Patrol is wholly dedicated to the destruction of all Thots, and none of its members will rest until that goal is completed. This level of dedication rivals that displayed by the militaries of both countries, and as such these groups hold the Thot Patrol in very high regard. The Thot Patrol is known to show great respect for likeminded groups and will form any alliances needed to achieve their goal of total Thot Annihilation. Military The Thot Patrol has one of the strongest militaries in the entire multiverse, having members in all universes simultaneously and easily dispatching said members when needed. They are not to be trifled with, and all Thots should beware their power. Trivia * This page's creation was inspired by a conversation on the memes channel of the Wikzilla Discord. * Stay Woke. * Out of all the factions on this wiki, the Thot Patrol has a list of named members rivaling the Derp Cat Legion itself and the Sense of Right Alliance. Gallery Thot Patrol badge.jpg|The badge of Thot Patrol officers Thot Patrol Car.jpg|The standard form of transport used by the Thot Patrol Thot Patrol General.jpg|A Thot Patrol General commanding his troops to stay woke in the face of approaching Thots. Thot Patrol Skillz.jpg|The unparalleled skill of a true Thot Patrol officer in eliminating a Thot A momentous occasion.jpg|The truly great occasion in which the Thot Patrol and Yeet Patrol joined forces. Thot Patrol.jpg|Brave members of the Thot Patrol moving out Thot Patrol Meeting.png|A meeting of elite Thot Patrol members live-breaking-news-thot-patrol-established-15-01-stalins-gulag-forms-33203685.png|The historic day when the Thot Patrol was established. Deepfried 1580956357047.png|other members Category:Derp Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Factions Category:Multiveral Groups Category:The Thot Patrol Category:Thot Slayers Category:Memes Category:Good guys